The Predator Clans
by Spottedbrook
Summary: After her father is murdered, Twilightpaw must turn on her family, betray her friends, and side with her greatest enemy, or else, as StarClan has predicted, she will die.
1. Clans of the Forest

**Clans of the Forest****  
**

** CougarClan**

**Leader:**

**Bonestar**-a creamy colored tom with light brown stripes circling his tail and back

**Deputy:**

**Loudfoot**-a mottled brown tabby tom with large paws and green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Runningstripe**-a thin, tan tom with dark brown stripes running the length of his sides and back

Apprentice, **Cheetahstorm**-a yellow tom with black spots and sharp blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Dawnheart**-a pretty, orange she-cat with dainty white paws and chest; she has green eyes

Apprentice, _Drowsypaw_

**Thorntail**-a mottled brown tom with dark brown eyes

**Brightclaw**-a tortoiseshell she-cat with soft, blue eyes

**Smokecloud-**a light gray tom with white paws

Apprentice, _Thunderpaw_

**Cloudfrost**-a dappled she-cat with white paws

**Wolfpelt**-a gray tom with black legs, paws, and ears

**Shadowpool**-a black tom with dark brown eyes

Apprentice, _Lightningpaw_

**Lightstep**-a skinny black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Moonfur**-a yellow tabby tom with creamy white paws and white spots on her

Apprentice, _Duskpaw_

**Cedarheart-**a muscular mottled brown tom with green eyes

**Aspenleaf**-a gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, _Dustpaw_

**Redfern**-a rusty red tom

Apprentice,_ Twilightpaw_

**Apprentices:**

**Thunderpaw**-a black tom with yellow eyes

**Lightningpaw**-a yellow tabby she-cat with creamy white paws

**Drowsypaw**-a mottled brown tom with lazy brown eyes

**Dustpaw**-a mottled brown tom with dark brown eyes

**Duskpaw**-a mottled brown tom with green eyes

**Twilightpaw**-a dappled she-cat with white paws and brown eyes

**Queens: **

**Sparrowwing**-a small, gray she-cat with white spots

(Streamkit, Riverkit, Brookkit)

**Deertail**-a light brown she-cat with a short, stubby white tail

(Otterkit, Volekit, Ferretkit, Mousekit)

**Silverfang**-a silver she-cat with amber eyes

(Clearkit)

**Speckledstream**-a yellow she-cat with white spots and green eyes

(Pantherkit, Darkkit)

**Kits**:

**Streamkit**-a small, gray she-cat with black ears

**Riverkit**-a gray tom with white spots

**Brookkit**-a gray she-cat with many shades of gray making up her pelt, yellow eyes

**Otterkit**-a dark brown tom with green eyes

**Volekit**-a mottled brown tom with a short, stubby white tail

**Ferretkit**-a mottled brown tom with a long, light brown tail

**Mousekit**-a light brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Clearki**t-a light gray she-cat with silver paws and amber eyes

**Pantherkit**-a mottled brown tom with green eyes

**Darkkit**-a yellow tom with dark brown eyes

**Elders:**

**Grayears**-a black tom with distinct gray ears

**Whitestripe**-a gray she-cat with white stripes

**Changes:**

Chapter 3 --

-- Drowsypaw **Drowsyclaw **

-- Brookkit **Brookpaw**, mentor-Loudfoot

-- Streamkit ** Streampaw**, mentor-Lightstep

-- Riverkit **Riverpaw**, mentor-Brightclaw

-- Sparrowwing **warrior**, used to be a queen

WolfClan

**Leader**:

Nostar-a brown tom with a black belly and wispy blue eyes. He was born without a tail.

**Deputy**:

Leafflight-a small mottled brown she-cat with soft amber eyes  
Apprentice, _Granitepaw_

**Medicine Cat**:

Rainwhisper-a gray she-cat with white flecked paws and tail. She has deep, blue eyes

**Warriors**:

Brownstone-a dark brown she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice, _Fieldpaw_

Raggedpelt-a mottled brown tom with burrs constantly stuck in his fur.  
Apprentice, _Poppypaw_

Burrclaw-a pale colored tom with a dark brown belly

Ravenfur-a black and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, _Brakenpaw_

Owlear-a smoky gray tom with large eyes

Tallwhisker-an orange tabby tom with extra long whiskers  
Apprentice, _Meadowpaw_

Spottedmask-a tortoiseshell she-cat with cool blue eyes

Brambleface-a thin tan she-cat with dark splashes of brown across her face  
Apprentice, _Lynxpaw_

Littlefoot-a Bengal tom with dark amber eyes

**Apprentices**:

Fieldpaw-a tortoiseshell she-cat with soft, green eyes

Meadowpaw-a Bengal she-cat with dark amber eyes

Granitepaw-a smoky gray tom large blue eyes

Poppypaw-a black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Brackenpaw-a Bengal tom with blue eyes

Lynxpaw-a tan tom with dark brown paws and eyes

**Queens**:

Shadepelt-a black she-cat with green eyes  
_(Inkkit, Blackkit, Nightkit, and Velvetkit)_

Whitelily-a white she-cat with small, black paws  
_(Snowkit, Timberkit)_

Suncloud-a yellow tabby with creamy white paws and chest  
_(Cranekit, Heronkit)_

Coldfrost-a gray she-cat with white flecks covering her back  
_(Frostkit)_

**Kits**:

Inkkit-a black tom with green eyes and white paws

Blackkit-a black she-cat with soft blue eyes

Nightkit-a black tom with white splashes of fur, white paws, and a white tail. He has green eyes

Velvetkit-a skinny black she-cat with extremely soft fur and spark green eyes

Snowkit-a fluffy white she-cat with black paws

Timberkit-a dark brown tom with a black belly

Cranekit-a yellow tabby tom

Heronkit-an orange tabby tom with green eyes

Frostkit-a small, gray she-cat with soft, green eyes

**Elders**:

Dovefur-a creamy white she-cat

Speckledsky-a dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Lostsight-an old, blind tom. The oldest elderLynxClan

**Leader**:

Mothstar-a tan she-cat with white flecks around her muzzle  
Apprentice, _Chippedpaw_

**Deputy**:

Riverfur-a gray tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**:

Flickerstripe-a tortoiseshell she-cat with wispy blue eyes  
Apprentice, _Murkypaw_

**Warriors**:

Poppypelt-a tortoiseshell she-cat with spark green eyes

Hawkface-a light brown tom with darker stripes and a white face

Lionpelt-a shaggy yellow tabby tom with dark brown stripes

Leopardbelly-an orange tabby she-cat with brown spots on her belly  
Apprentice, _Firepaw_

Iceclaw-a white she-cat with misty gray paws and tail

Mosslegs-a mottled brown she-cat with black legs and a black tail  
Apprentice, _Bluepaw_

Sandfur-a yellow tabby she-cat with distinct tabby markings  
Apprentice, _Fernpaw_

Swiftwind-a white tom with gray stripes

Clawshadow-a yellow tabby tom with tan paws and distinct brown tabby markings

Mudfall-a light brown tom

Foxsong-a white she-cat with ginger ears and a ginger tail

**Apprentices**:

Chippedpaw-a gray tom with four toes on his left front paw

Murkypaw-a yellow tabby tom with dark tan markings and white Paws

Firepaw-a rare, tortoiseshell tom with fiery amber eyes

Bluepaw-a white she-cat with dark gray stripes

Fernpaw-a tortoiseshell she-cat with spark green eyes

**Queens**:

Tigerflower-an orange tabby she-cat  
_(Rainkit)_

Brambleeyes-a mottled brown she-cat with dark brown stripes  
_ (Moorkit, Brackenkit)_

Wildflower-a mottled brown she-cat with white paws and a white chest  
_ (Redkit)_

**Kits**:

Rainkit-a light brown she-cat with soft blue eyes

Moorkit-a mottled brown she-cat with dark brown stripes

Brackenkit-a yellow tabby tom with white paws

Redkit-a rusty red she-cat with white chest and paws

**Elders**:

Nightwhisker-a black tom with dark brown eyes

Snowface-a gray she-cat with a white face

FoxClan  
**Leader**:

Shallowstar-a fluffy brown she-cat with a lighter, almost tan, ring of fur around her neck  
Apprentice, _Rabbitpaw_

**Deputy: **

Frogfoot- blue, white, and orange tortoisehell tom who was born without a tail  
Apprentice, _Woodpaw_

**Medicine Cat:**

Sunspot- orange tabby she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and some white on her throat and muzzle. She, too, was born without a tail

**Warriors: **

Eveninghunt- lanky black she-cat with a long-haired, uneven coat and huge ears  
Apprentice, _Tallpaw_

Morningstripe- pale, ginger she-cat with white paws  
Apprentice, _Sleekpaw_

Elkclaw- pelt is the color of black smoke with darker, with barely visible black stripes and spots

Moosefoot- all brown tom with piercing green eyes

Oakleaf- fluffy brown chocolate tortoiseshell tom  
Apprentice, _Cougarpaw_

Acornfall- white she-cat with orange ears outlined in black fur, and a fluffy orange tail ending in a black tail tip  
Apprentice, _Stormpaw_

Eldermask- a white she-cat with dark brown mask across the eyes and a thin, dark brown tail  
Apprentice, _Seedpaw_

Barnowl- brown tabby tom with white paws  
Apprentice, _Littlepaw_

Blazeshadow- black and white tom with a ginger tail tip

Shadedpath- black and white she-cat  
Apprentice, _Badgerpaw_

**Apprentices: **

Seedpaw- black tom with white paws and a white tail tip

Badgerpaw- black tom with a white stripe on his muzzle; he looks like a badger

Stormpaw- chocolate tortoiseshell tom

Woodpaw- white she-cat with a brown tail and brown ears

Rabbitpaw- creamy white tom with tan stripes circling his legs, part of his back, and a few stripes on his forehead.

Littlepaw- blue tortoiseshell

Sleekpaw- all gray she-cat with sleek fur

Tallpaw- brown tabby tom with white paws

**Queens:** Moonchaser- light, almost gray, brown she-cat with black stripes and a yellow underbelly and throat  
_(Burdockkit, Lavenderkit)_

Rosethorn- gray she-cat with white paws and black stripes  
_(Thrushkit, Quailkit, Swallowkit, Wrenkit)_

Snowstorm- long-haired, creamy white she-cat with pale ginger coloring on her face and back  
_(Shadowkit)_

**Kits:**

Burdockkit- brown tabby tom with dark black stripes

Lavenderkit- silver she-cat with black stripes and a yellow underbelly and throat

Thrushkit- pelt is dark gray, the color of black smoke. A tom.

Quailkit- dark gray she-cat with white paws and patches of white on her back (almost a tortie)

Swallowkit- gray tabby she-cat

Wrenkit- ginger she-cat

Shadowkit- all gray she-cat with black paws and black ears

**Elders:**

Silverwing- delicate white she-cat with a misty, almost frost-like, gray tip to all her hairs

Copperpool- ginger she-cat with yellow under belly

Stripedfern- gray tabby she-cat

Spottedbrook- blue smoke she-cat with barely visible black stripes and spots


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

A young dappled she-cat stood in the midst of a huge field, her eyes blinking and her nose twitching. The grass danced and swayed to some unheard song while the mist encircled her, clinging to her fur. Confusion was sketched across her face, her soft brown eyes looking above her, gazing in awe at the expanse of pure black stretching out, endless.

Suddenly, a warm scent floated into her mouth, her nose tingling, causing her heart to freeze. "Roseheart?" she meowed, almost a whisper. Turning, she attempted to find the she-cat, the sister she had lost a few moons ago, the river claiming her life.

"Twilightpaw," came the response. Twilightpaw looked upward, her white paws kneading the grass anxiously as she watched, stunned, as a cat appeared in the night sky, stars forming her body and lashing tail. She began padding downwards, the young apprentice scuttling backwards, trembling. Soon, the star-cat stood in front of Twilightpaw, smiling at her little sister.

"Roseheart," Twilightpaw meowed again, her voice thick with emotion, tears already gathering in the corners of her eyes. She shook her head in disbelief, squeezing her eyes closed and keeping them that way until Roseheart spoke once more.

_"A Shadow will Consume the Minds of the Wise_

_The Bones will Rattle as they Dangle from his Neck_

_The Cougar must come to Devour his Prey_

_Or The Clans will be murdered in the Dead of Night_

_While StarClans Weeps as it, too, is Slayed._"

An eerie silence came over the field as Roseheart's last meow trailed off, echoing for a few moments before disappearing all together. With that, the she-cat took a step backward, dipped her head to the dappled apprentice standing in front of her, eyes wide and blinking disbelievingly, before beginning her climb back into the black world of nothing.

Twilightpaw raced after her, growling. "No! Roseheart! Explain, please! No! No! No! Roseheart!" She began sobbing, clawing at the air in frenzy, watching her sister disappear into the inky blackness.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Twilightpaw! Twilightpaw! You okay?" Twilightpaw opened her eyes, the blurry, but recognizably concerned faces of two tomcats hovering over her, rescuing her from her dream.

"I'm fine," she grumbled, her voice trembling.

"You don't have to be fine, y'know. You were sobbing and yowling, but that's okay. We all miss her." The comforting meow of Duskpaw calmed her slightly, but she was still shaking and staring at her paws.

"Yeah, what he said." Another mottled brown tom, Dustpaw, chimed in.

"Hey! Can it over there. Some of us are trying to get some sleep here!" The angry yowl of a large black tomcat interrupted the conversation. Duskpaw swiveled his gaze towards Thunderpaw.

"You'd cry like that if Lightningpaw died." The brown tom spat, ignoring the seething glare Lightningpaw flung in his direction. Thunderpaw rose, standing about half a foot taller than his opponent.

"Take that back!" he hissed, kneading the ground with paws while his body shook, anxious to tear his claws through his den mate's back. Duskpaw met Thunderpaw's gaze, his tail lashing back and forth.

"Never!" He spat back, his eyes burning with a desire to rip the older tom to shreds. Thunderpaw leaped at Duskpaw, tackling him to the sandy floor of the apprentice's den. Duskpaw quickly retaliated, kicking out with his hind legs and connecting with the black tom's stomach. Grunting with pain, Thunderpaw managed to roll off Duskpaw and ended up standing over him in only a few quick seconds. He batted at his opponents ears before grabbing one with his teeth. Hissing with pain, Duskpaw ignored it as the teeth ripped through his ears. Clawing at Thunderpaw's stomach, he let out a meow of victory once his claws gleamed red with blood.

"Stop!" Twilightpaw yowled angrily, but her call went ignored. The two battling apprentices crashed into the den wall, Thunderpaw managing to clamp his teeth around Duskpaw's tail while Duskpaw lashed out with his hind paws, repeatedly ricking Thunderpaw's head.

"What is going on in here?" The loud authoritative yowl of Loudfoot, the clan's deputy, rang throughout the den. Duskpaw leaped to his paws, dragging Thunderpaw with him. Once the black tom released his grip, both apprentices crouched low to the ground, their ears flat on their heads. "I asked a question!" Loudfoot growled again, his tail whipping back and forth with rage.

"Nothing, sir," Duskpaw meowed tentatively, cringing beneath the green eyes of his father.

"Yeah, nothing," Thunderpaw echoed.

"Well, I expect there to be nothing the rest of the night. Do I make myself clear?" Loudfoot stared down at the toms, occasionally glancing at Twilightpaw and her tear streaked face. Thunderpaw managed a humble, "Clear, sir." while Duskpaw meowed cheekily,

"Clear as Clearkit herself!" He earned an extra blaze of the shock green eyes before the deputy continued.

"And I expect you both to report for Dawn Patrol in the morning, bright and early." Thunderpaw raised his head, his meow a pathetic whine.

"But I was on evening patrol last night, sir!" The black tom complained.

"Do you think I care?" Loudfoot asked, his tone mocking.

"No, sir." Thunderpaw lowered his head once more. Loudfoot flicked his tail towards the nests, barking,

"Back to your nests!" The two apprentices slunk back to their beds of moss, heads down and tail dragging. Duskpaw turned his back to the rest of the den, while Thunderpaw curled up and quickly closed his eyes. Loudfoot gazed around the den, the other apprentices immediately 'falling asleep'. Once content with the peaceful atmosphere, he gave a short snort and began to back out. But, he stopped at Twilightpaw's nest briefly.

"You okay?" he asked, his face a picture of worry and concern for his last daughter. After the death of Roseheart, the pride and joy of Loudfoot's life, mentored by Bonestar himself, the deputy had become strict and temperamental. He became the complete opposite of his mate, Cloudfrost. While Cloudfrost wept and mourned for her daughter, leaning on her clan-mates for comfort, Loudfoot sent out double the amount of patrols and frequently snapped at any cat that came within a tail length of his bad side.

Twilightpaw nodded, debating on whether or not to tell her father about her dream. He was a deputy, but she had someone she thought she should tell first. Before she had a chance to really make the choice, Loudfoot disappeared through the entrance to the den, leaving it in silence. The dappled she-cat curled up, resting her nose on the tip of her tail. Closing her eyes, she begged Roseheart to return to her in her dreams.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Twilightpaw blinked her eyes open, squinting as the sunlight streamed into the den. Turning her head, she nearly jumped as she came face to face with Dustpaw. It was just an awkward meeting, practically smashing your face into that of another in a practically empty den. "Dustpaw?" Twilightpaw meowed, her muzzle widening into a yawn.

"Of course it's me! I'm the only brother who would risk his own warrior name for the well being of his sister," Dustpaw replied, with that 'and-don't-you-forget-it' tone in his voice. Twilightpaw rolled her eyes, raising a fore paw and rasping her tongue over the white fur.

"Why did you even stay? I don't need your here. I'm fine."

Dustpaw shrugged. "Duskpaw told me to."

"Well, you can go now. I'm fine. Honestly," Twilightpaw meowed, ignoring her aching stomach as it whined for food.

"Actually," Dustpaw stated, matter-o-factly, "Aspenleaf came in here after I didn't show up for training. Oh, and Redfern came to check on you too, but I told him you weren't feeling well. Anyway, she told me if I wasn't there by sun-high, I may never be a warrior. But, I think it's an empty threat!" He scoffed, flicking his tail in nonchalance. Twilightpaw's own fur bristled slightly; Aspenleaf was a strict mentor, and she didn't doubt that threat for a moment.

"Is it sun-high yet?" she asked, afraid to even glance behind her at the blast of sunlight as it stumbled into the den. Dustpaw stood, and took a kit-step forward before nodding.

"Yup, sun-high! Man, it's bright out there!" Twilightpaw let out a hiss, before a deep growl resonating deep with in her throat.

"Then get out of here!" She spat, then snapped at her brother's hind legs, chasing him out of the apprentice's den. Once he was gone, Twilightpaw closed her eyes and recollected her thoughts. Rosheart's words rang in her head, provoking every ounce of thought Twilightpaw had to offer. But, her strength alone wasn't enough. She could go tell Bonestar, her esteemed leader, or Runningstripe, the knowledgeable medicine cat. But, there was one other cat she decided should know about this first.

Rising, she let another yawn ripple across her face before poking her head out of the den's entrance. Silverfang and Deertail lounged outside of the nursery, eying their kits with watchful eyes as they scampered around camp, tumbling and scuffling in the sand. Dawnheart and Brightclaw shared tongues near the warrior's den, the drooping leaves of the weeping willow masking their peaceful forms. The white paws of a light gray tom lead the way into the den as he returned from a hunting expedition, the tempting morsels of today's catch dangling from his jaws. Drowsypaw followed Smokecloud, fresh kill also waiting to be dumped into the pile hanging from his mouth. Casually, Twilightpaw slipped out of the apprentice's den and trotted out of camp, her paws loving the soft, cool leaves that littered the tunnel that created the entrance to camp. A couple of birch trees had been bent over, their leafy tops brushing the ground about two feet away from their pale white trunks. They had been deformed at a young age, and only stood about four mouse-lengths above Twilightpaw's furry head.

Once out of camp, she padded quickly through the foliage, sliding under bushes through tunnels known only to the cats and prey of the forest, leaping over logs and wading through a shallow stream that wound it's way through the forest. It was nothing compared to the Swollen River, which crushed cats against the rocks. Her own sister, Roseheart, had met a similar fate.

Opening her mouth, Twilightpaw felt her shoulders tense as she reached the border between LynxClan and her own Clan, CougarClan . The scents of both clans mingled here, each with their scent marking the border. The land mark that was used to establish the border to the eyes, instead of the nose and mouth, was a monstrous tree that had fallen. In it's past life, it had been a magnificent oak tree, rising taller than any in the forest. It had collapsed, creating a clear border between the enemy clans.

Now, Twilightpaw padded along the tree, finally coming to the leafy top. The top was a tangle of branches and little leaves, and after painfully slipping through them, Twilightpaw was in the hallow part of the log. It was dark, even to her eyes and the damp moss felt uncomfortable against her paws.

Finally, after a few long moments of crouching in the dark insides of the great oak tree, the cat she had been waiting for appeared.

"Twilightpaw?" Came his voice from the outside of the log, his orange tabby ears and white face appearing in the entrance of the log seconds later. Last time the two cats had met, they had promised to meet in three sun-falls time at the log. Twilightpaw purred, the rumble growing louder as the tom dipped his head and entered the log, finally touching his pink nose against her own. She thanked Roseheart for speaking to her on the day she was to meet Firepaw, the apprentice of LynxClan.

"Hey, Firepaw," she meowed, her purr fading as her voice grew serious.

"Something wrong?" Firepaw asked, noticing her worry laden eyes, her slightly bristled fur, and the way her tail flicked impatiently. He reeked of LynxClan, but Twilightpaw took no notice.

"I-I...StarClan sent me a dream," she finally meowed, her voice slightly hesitant. Firepaw's eyes widened, but he stayed silent, the light dancing across his face begging her to continue. "Roseheart spoke with me. She meowed something, like a...poem or maybe even a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" he echoed, his tail twitching eagerly.

Twilightpaw nodded. "It was probably meant for a medicine cat, or even Bonestar, but not me. I'm just an apprentice," she knew she was just asking for attention, and she greedily received it. Firepaw's warm tongue rasping over her forehead comforted her, and made her even more confident to figure this out.

"It was meant for you, I'm positive." His voice was warm and loving, and Twilightpaw knew she had gotten what she had hoped for.

"This is what she said," the she-cat began. "A Shadow will Consume the Minds of the Wise. The Bones will Rattle as they Dangle from his Neck. The Cougar must come to Devour his Prey. Or. The Clans will be murdered in the Dead of Night. While StarClan Weeps as it, too, is Slayed." She paused, her ear flicking backwards as she thought she heard tiny paw steps scrambling over the splintery surface of the log. Dismissing the noise, she watched Firepaw's eyes as he attempted to look at the words in a rational way. /Firepaw would make an excellent leader. He's kind, caring, and always looks at things rationally./ She thought.

"Well, this is obviously a warning," Firepaw meowed thoughtfully as Twilightpaw urged him to continue. "I'm not sure what the shadow part means, but obviously something having to do with a cougar must happen, or the clans will die. And StarClan as well." Both cats were silent, each trying to decipher the clues StarClan had left them.

"Why can't StarClan just tell us what will happen!" Twilightpaw grumbled, her whole body tensing as another voice answered her.

"If a cat has everything done for them, it is a kit. A warrior must use his mind, must think. StarClan chooses warriors to save the clans."

Even though the voice was outside of the log, it chilled Twilightpaw's insides until shivers danced upon her spine. Firepaw backed out of the log, weaving his way through the prickly branches and leaves with Twilightpaw following. Worry and danger flashed in his eyes, and the dappled she-cat only understood why once she was standing, panting slightly, outside of the log.

"Why, hello, young apprentice. You aren't a warrior, like I expected." A skinny, tan she-cat with a thin face, a muzzle flecked with white fur, and brown paws stood before them, her expression mildly amused. Twilightpaw felt a deep breath enter her lungs, soon escaping as she exhaled. She recognized the she-cat, the she-cat who had an air of powerfulness about her. Firepaw's own leader, Mothstar, had just caught them, and unease made the dappled she-cat's legs tremble. Crouching low to the ground, Firepaw stared at his paws and hissed for Twilightpaw to do the same, but the she-cat refused.

"I am to be a warrior soon," the apprentice meowed, her eyes level with those of the leader.

"Well, we wouldn't want this little meeting to spoil your chances, now do you?" Mothstar meowed, her threat given in a perfectly pleasant voice. Twilightpaw finally crouched down, her belly fur tickling the grass.

"No, I wouldn't," she admitted, a nauseous feeling welling up inside of her stomach.

Mothstar nodded, gazing sadly down at Firepaw. "Leopardbelly wouldn't be pleased. I thought you would have learned better than to be off gallivanting with a pretty young she-cat when you were supposed to be hunting for the elders! Stand up, both of you!" She spat, flicking her tail disappointedly. Firepaw leapt to his paws, Twilightpaw immediatly following suite. "Now, I am extremely disappointed. This whole episode has made me rethink your rank as a warrior. You know, your ceremony was coming up. But, I now am realizing that maybe I misjudged you, made you train too hard or too fast. You seem to have lost your common sense. Well, your sisters are still doing extremely well, and I'm afraid you won't be joining them for their ceremonies." Shaking her head, she turned to the CougarClan apprentice. "It is not my place to interfere by exposing your secret to your clan," she meowed. "But, if I find you speaking with Firepaw or any other LynxClan cat on my territory again, I may have to take action."

"But, I haven't put on paw over the border this entire time!" Twilightpaw protested, Mothstar's eyes immediatly flashing at her.

"You impudent-!" She calmed herself, replacing her look of annoyance with that amused look once more. "Go roll into some lavender to disguise the LynxClan's scent, unless you want to get yourself in trouble with Bonestar." She turned to leave. "Firepaw!" She commanded, the tom quickly beside her. "Oh, and maybe I was wrong. Maybe StarClan doesn't choose warriors." She meowed before stalking off into her own territory.

Twilightpaw watched with sad eyes as Firepaw cast her an apologetic look before slipping under a low hanging branch and disappearing into the foliage. She, too, then turned and leaped off, trotting over the cool leaves, prickly pine needles, and smooth stones in search of a lavender patch. Once she found one, she rolled in the sickly smelling purple flowers until her coat reeked, plucking two stalks from the patch to bring with her back to camp.

After traveling only a dozen pawsteps, Twilightpaw heard voices carried towards her by the wind. A distinct scent was also ushered into her open mouth by the breeze, and she immediatly recognized the cats. Crouching low, she listened to Cedarheart and Lightstep as they conversed in hushed tones.

"Bonestar hasn't given me any real details," Cedarheart was meowing. "But, he did say that it was going to happen tonight, if the opportunity arises."

"What should we do if we don't know when it will happen?" Lightstep interrupted, her voice cracking with nervousness.

"Just keep cats distracted. Any cats. From our clan, from any of the other clans. We can only pray to StarClan that they will give us a sign tonight." Both cats were silent, and Twilightpaw feared that if they headed towards her, she would be caught 'sneaking' up on them, and that could get her into far more trouble than she even realized. Quickly standing, she sought out twigs and leaves to crunch and crackle beneath her paws, stepping hard on them as she passed, moving nearer to the cats. Once about a rabbit's hop away, she heard Cedarheart meow,

"Someone's here. Quiet." Twilightpaw than shoved her way through a thick fern, appearing right in front of Lightstep's nose.

"Hello," she meowed through the lavender in her mouth, her eyes wide and startled.

"Why, hello Twilightpaw. What's that you have there?" Cedarheart meowed as Lightstep took a small step back, giving the apprentice more room.

Twilightpaw set her bunch of purple flowers on the earth floor, trying not to give her voice that suspicious edge to it that was trying to worm it's way into her speech.

"Oh, some lavender for Runningstripe. I saw a patch of it and though I might be helpful and bring some back."

"Well, carry on then!" Lightstep meowed, her eyes blinking pleasantly at the young apprentice. Twilightpaw licked the flowers back into her mouth, dipped her head in respect, and trotted past the two cats in the direction of camp. As she passed through clumps of ferns and slipped under bushes, she could hear the echo of paws behind her, the two warriors making sure she made it to camp. Even though fear clutched her heart and attempted to speed her paws, she made sure she keep a decent pace.


End file.
